


And all I have here is heartache

by grabmyboner



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Billy Hargrove Deserves Better, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, Gay Billy Hargrove, Harringrove, Hurt Billy Hargrove, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Neil Hargrove is His Own Warning, No Plot/Plotless, Period-Typical Homophobia, Protective Steve Harrington, This Is Sad, This isn't nice yall, billy just wants things to be easy, just me venting through characters lmaoooo, this is a lot of internal homophobia and hating ones self, this is personal as shit sorry lmao, which is valid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grabmyboner/pseuds/grabmyboner
Summary: “Take your shirt off.”Billy tries for a smirk, but it falls a little when the pain radiates from the cut on the corner of his mouth. “Tryna’ seduce me, pretty boy?”“Jesus, Billy,” Steve sighs. Steve just slumps on the floor, his legs go either side of Billy’s and hide under the bed. He looks up to the ceiling and huffs. “This is serious, Billy. You could have died.”-First fic I ever wrote for stranger things/harringrove and of course its a doozy lads. Sorry
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 12
Kudos: 158





	And all I have here is heartache

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read if you wanna be happy and gay.   
> Do read if you want to be sad and gay. 
> 
> Apologies in advance. Sorry this is the first thing I'm posting in forever, but this was just sitting in my google drive so I thought why not post it cause I was never planning on actually adding anything else to it. I think the abrupt ending works well. 
> 
> Title from black rain by blink 182 bc im emo trash

Billy’s knows why he did it. He doesn’t really want to dwell on the reason though. He’s sitting on the edge of Steve’s bed with the boy on his knees in front of him while he cleans up the cut on Billy’s cheek. 

Neil laid into him tonight, all because Billy couldn’t keep his mouth shut. Billy should know by now; Do not talk back. But Neil had said something too on the nose, that Billy just had to respond. Bite his nose to spite his face. 

_ “You’re a fucking queer, aren’t you? Let me guess, you were on your knees for some fucking hick. I thought taking you out of faggot land would straighten you out!” _

_ Billy laughed. A sadistic sound that made Neil’s face screw up even more. “Yeah, Neil. I was – And then, I bent over and took his cock like a goddamn champ. You honestly would have been impressed, it was fucking big. But god, oh god it felt so fucking good.” _

The beating wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be, considering what he actually said. It was still pretty fucking bad, but he’s had worse. 

Now he’s bleeding, battered and bruised in his boyfriend’s room, while the brown-eyed boy looks up at him with an emotion he can’t quite read. It could be pity, or sympathy – But Billy settles on sadness. 

Steve is just sad for him. 

Billy winces as Steve presses a bit harder against the cut, “Sorry.” Steve sighs.

“S’fine.” 

“Take your shirt off.” 

Billy tries for a smirk, but it falls a little when the pain radiates from the cut on the corner of his mouth. “Tryna’ seduce me, pretty boy?” 

“Jesus, Billy,” Steve sighs. Steve just slumps on the floor, his legs go either side of Billy’s and hide under the bed. He looks up to the ceiling and huffs. “This is serious, Billy. You could have died.” 

That makes Billy laugh, “I’m nowhere near death, Harrington.” 

“One wrong hit and you could be.” Steve is still staring at the ceiling, “Can you at least tell me how it got this bad? This is the worst one yet.” 

Billy considers lying, saying his Dad just had one too many. It’s semi-believable. But Steve will know, Steve always knows. 

“Uh, I kinda told him, that uh, I bent over and took a hick’s cock up the ass. And then, like, maybe bragged about?” He scratches the back of his head and tries not to wince when his fingers pull over a cut he didn’t realize he had there. 

The sound Steve makes is almost comical. It’s halfway between a choke and a gasp and Billy thinks if they were having sex, that would be a really nice sound to hear. 

“What the fuck. What the – what the hell? Why the fuck would you say that?” Steve is now looking at him, doe eyes wide and pupils blown out they’re almost black. 

Billy just shrugs. 

He knows why he did it. 

He wanted Neil to beat on him, to try hit the queer out of him. Because just 2 hours earlier Steve completely ignored Billy in the locker room. Like he was worried if they even made eye contact, everyone in the room would know they were a bunch of faggots. 

He thought that, if his dad finally managed to beat the gay away, he could just live a normal life. 

Have a girlfriend, and not have to worry about this shit. 

This sneaking around like a homo Romeo and Juliet. Billy thinks that maybe it would have the same outcome. That maybe he’ll die and Steve will come tumbling after him. 

He thinks if there is an afterlife, maybe they could be there together. 


End file.
